


No Gods, No Masters

by eroticcannibal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Genital Shapeshifting, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, i don't know what is the best tag for that one, i'm new here and i don't know what im doing but i don't care because im having fun, probably ooc and not canon complaint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticcannibal/pseuds/eroticcannibal
Summary: Crowley convinces Aziraphale to really take advantage of not having anyone be the boss of him anymore. Aziraphale takes to it a little better than Crowley expects.(tags will be updated as I post updates, please check back cus it's gonna get naughty)Edited 07/07/19 (first chapter only) to account for book canon I decided I like and some plot I came up with.





	1. I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is now being cross-posted to wordpress, where you can also find my original fiction among some other things! risukadekei.wordpress.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is very, very bored. Aziraphale decides to be a naughty boy. 
> 
> Edited 07/07/19 to account for book canon I decided I like and some plot I came up with.

Crowley was bored. Very, very bored. After all that excitement, he was crashing and it was never a feeling he handled well. Half of him was so relieved that earth was safe (for now) and the other half was itching for him to march right up to God and just start something. He needed something to happen. But nothing did. He waited and waited and nothing happened.

Worst still, Aziraphale seemed to just not be dealing with not having a side anymore. He was just acting as if nothing had happened! Tending to his shop and doing little good deeds like normal! Crowley wouldn't have been surprised if he was still doing his paperwork! Denial is a hell of a drug. Aziraphale was the only one who could possibly understand how Crowley was feeling right now; to have flown so high and crashed so hard; to have lost your side, your people; but he chose not to, and that made Crowley far angrier than he would ever want to be with his dearest friend.

He'd tried sleeping, sleeping was such a good way to deal with boredom (what clever little things humans are for coming up with that one.) He managed about three days before he got twitchy. It had always been so easy for him to just turn off when he wanted... but apparently not anymore. It was getting to him, just eating at every part of him. It was like his skin itched on the inside, like he was crawling inside himself. He had considered cutting it off, it would hardly kill him, not permanently, but something stopped him. The same thing that stopped him sleeping, or taking off on a thousand-year adventure to who knows where.

* * *

"Angel!"

Aziraphale jumped quite visibly, nearly sending a stack of books toppling to the floor; he awkwardly gave his apologies to his customers (he might not want them there but interruptions are still rude) before he turned to his friend, who was sauntering across the shop towards him, arms wide, grin even wider.

"Crowley, excuse me a moment, I'm with customers" he muttered, somewhat flustered at the interruption, and he turned back to continue berating the poor souls who thought they could actually buy one of his books. Crowley acted as if he'd not heard him.

"Aziraphale, darling," he said, drawlingly, "I'm booooored. Come on, let's go for dinner." Aziraphale did his best to ignore Crowley while the customers shot sly smiles at each other. Crowley practically hung of Aziraphale as he pestered him, and Aziraphale went more and more pink as he tried to focus on getting the potential customers out of his shop as quick as was possible.

"Oh, enough now. Here." Said one of the customers, shoving some notes into Aziraphale's hand. "Keep the change and go take your husband for dinner." They smiled at Aziraphale before leaving the shop with their friend, and Crowley tried ever so hard (not really) to hide his grin upon seeing how red Aziraphale's face was.

"Come on now sweetheart! I'm hungry, and you're paying" cooed Crowley, a hint of mischief in his voice, as he linked his arm in Aziraphale's and dragged him towards the door.

"But- but the shop! The books! I just sold a book because of you, Crowley!"

"I'll get it back for you."

"I do actually need to run this place, you know. It comes out of my pocket."

Crowley huffed as he pulled Aziraphale through the door, out onto the busy street. "Just- just miracle yourself some money! You're an angel! Come on, get in the car."

"I can't just miracle myself money," Aziraphale said indignantly while getting in the car. "It affects the economy, you know. You can't just make more money."

"Take it then." Crowly said as he turned on the car and pulled away from the bookshop.

"That's stealing, Crowley! That's not- That's not allowed."

"Says who?"

"Says... huh. But it's still bad."

"Not if you take it from... Jeff Bezos? He's not even going to notice."

"Didn't you make sure he got all that money?"

Crowley huffed. "Never intended for him to end up with that much."

* * *

"So what exactly couldn't wait until I had finished work, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked between sips of his tea. He'd ordered a chocolate croissant but he hadn't touched it. An attempt to show Crowley that he was annoyed, but either the demon hadn't noticed, or he wasn't going to take the bait.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Nothing? You just dragged me out of my shop for... food?"

Crowley shrugged. "I'm hungry." Aziraphale raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips at Crowley. "Fine. I'm bored. I'm going crazy here, angel. I've got... I've got nothing to do! I've got no one to report to, no apocalypses to avert. I'm so booooored. So I..."

"So you brought me out for dinner."

"I guess." Crowley muttered, escaping the conversation by glugging down his coffee. Aziraphale couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth curl slightly.

"I think that's sweet,"

"Oh shut up."

Less annoyed now, Aziraphale started on his croissant and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying their dinner. It was Crowley who broke the silence first, but he'd lost his cheek. He sounded defeated.  
"I'm still going to be bored when you go."

Aziraphale gave him a half smile. "I'm sure you could find something to do. Why not sleep another hundred years? Go to Alpha Centauri?"

"You already know exactly why I'm not going to Alpha Centauri." Crowley sighed as he placed down his mug on the table. "I can't sleep. I tried. Managed three days."

"Oh come on, sleeping isn't that hard..." Aziraphale trailed off as he felt Crowley's eyes on his, even through the sunglasses.

"It's you."

"What? I don't-" Aziraphale was going red again. Crowley placed a hand on his forearm.

"It's you. I can't go on some bloody adventure because you're here. I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you. I'm so fucking bored because I got to do all those things with you, I got to help save the world, with you! And now I'm just... watering plants!"

Suddenly, Aziraphale wasn't embarrassed. He felt something else... he wasn't sure what, but it was warm. He put his hand on Crowley's.

"I'm not sure we're going to find any more adventures like that..."

"I don't want adventures," Crowley said, with a weak smile. "I just want you. I mean uh-" he was flustered now, and Aziraphale enjoyed the site of it far more than he would care to admit, "I want to just... spend time with you. Do things with you. New things. I want to work out what all this, without them, means, and I want to do that with you."

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

"Right, so, this is is base."

"What is it actually called?" Aziraphale asked, his words slurring together.

"Um uh, it's uh... fuck it's that um... meth! it's meth!"

"I'm not doing meth with you."

"Yes you are," Crowley said, wrapping his free arm around Aziraphale as he drew out the end of his sentence excessively. "It's harmless. For us. You'll be fine."

"But it's bad!"

"But you can do what you want now! Isn't that the point of tonight? We're making our own rules! Having a bit of fun! No consequences!"

"Well, what if I want my rules to include 'I'm not going to do meth with Crowley at an illegal rave in a disused carpark'?"

"That's a boring rule, c'mere," Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer so that he could watch the demonstration. "You just uh, do this," Crowley said, and he placed one of the tiny bundles on his tongue and swallowed it. "See, easy."

"But it's drugs!"

"So is wine. You drink that."

"You raise a valid point, very well, then I'll have one of your finest meths please, sir!" said Aziraphale, who may have just been waiting for a good enough excuse to try it. He'd spent thousands of years in the service of Heaven; surely it was ok to have a bit of fun and make a few mistakes, right? He copied what Crowley had done, although he had a little more trouble getting it down his throat. "Hmmm... thought it would taste worse."

"Oh, it does without the paper. Here." Crowley quickly poked his finger into Aziraphale's slightly open mouth and made contact with his tongue. Almost immediately, Aziraphale doubled over and started spluttering and gagging.

"Oh that is- ugh- that's horrible. That is awful. Oh, my word."

"It's not that bad." chuckled Crowley, passing him a drink to wash the taste out of his mouth.

* * *

"Oh, I'm having um... a bit of trouble standing" Aziraphale mumbled, an arm around Crowley and the other braced against the alley wall.

Crowley didn't answer, he was too busy looking Aziraphale up and down out of the corner of his eye. His tongue dragged across his lip as he tried to think. His brain was buzzing with thoughts and noise, it was a chore to grab all the pieces of one and put them together in the right order. It must have taken him half an hour to get this one together. He finished getting those pieces together right around the point when he clumsily half pushed, half tripped Aziraphale into the brick wall and stood in front of him, close enough that their noses touched.

"What-" was all Aziraphale could get out before Crowley kissed him. He was frozen in shock for a moment, then he pushed Crowley back just far enough that he could speak again.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? Don't you want me to?" Crowley purred. With that smile. That smile that made Aziraphale weak.

"No, of course, I- no, it's not allowed!" he whined. He could just about work out that he didn't think this was a fair position to be put in.

Crowley brought his lips to Aziraphale's ear. "There are no rules now, remember?"

Aziraphale felt as if his heart had stopped when Crowley went back to looking him in the eye, with their noses touching. He felt his heart damn near beat out of his chest when he grabbed Crowley by the collar and pulled him closer to kiss him again. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but right now at least it didn't feel bad, or he just didn't care if it was. His skin tingled wherever it touched Crowley's, and everything felt so fast and slow at the same time. Almost like he was frozen half way through a spin with the momentum still tugging on him.

Having no rules, that scared Aziraphale. But as long as he had Crowley, he was sure he'd be ok.


	2. Because It Matters To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale discovers having a book shop is much more fun when Crowley is around.

Crowley felt content for the first time in a long time, the first time ever perhaps, as he lay in his bed, idly stroking Aziraphale's hair. He noticed things he never noticed before, like how Aziraphale's hair almost glowed in the sunlight that filtered between the curtains and how soft his face could look when he slept, when he wasn't displaying some look of worry or disapproval, which seemed to be how his face was usually arranged whenever Crowley saw him.

Is this what we were fighting for? he thought to himself, is this what humans do? Just... exist in quiet moments? Watching the light fall on someone special, listening to them breathe, watching them sleep, doing nothing other than just being?

It seemed to be worth everything.

The content smile on Crowley's face faded ever so slightly as Aziraphale's stirring brought the moment to an end. Though it still was rather lovely to watch Aziraphale slowly come round and realise where he was.

"Oh... so that's sleeping." he said through a yawn. Crowley's smile was back, the way Aziraphale blinked, the way his tongue moved when he yawned, it reminded Crowley of a tired puppy.

"Fun, isn't it?"

"I think I prefer this bit to sleeping," mumbled Aziraphale, snuggling up to Crowley, who went a lovely shade of red, "Wait a minute..." he sat up slightly and looked around the room, pulling a face when he saw he was still in his clothes that had become horribly crumpled while he slept, "Why am I in your bed, Crowley?"

"We just... ended up here. After you kissed me. I don't think you even remembered how to get those drugs out of you with the state you were in." Crowley said with a smirk.

"You kissed me first!" Aziraphale practically squealed, which got a chuckle from Crowley.

"You kissed me back," replied Crowley, and Aziraphale huffed, trying to hide his growing embarrassment. "You act like you aren't used to waking up in someone's bed after kissing them."

"Perhaps I'm not." he said quietly. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.

"What- Have you kissed anyone before, Angel?" Crowley teased. Aziraphale frowned at him.

"Of course not! What reason would I have to kiss somebody? That's your sort of thing."

"Now what do you mean by that?" Crowley said, faking offense.

"I don't doubt you've tempted people in that manner before."

Crowley wriggled closer to Aziraphale. "Are you saying I'm tempting?" he said, licking his lips. Aziraphale huffed at him and got up from the bed, made a fruitless attempt to brush the creases from his clothes, and walked out of the room, muttering something about tea.

* * *

Aziraphale almost dropped the kettle when he heard Crowley's yelling, full of such infernal fury that had Crowley not earned his trust, he might have been afraid. He set down the kettle, quickly mopping up the water he had spilled before he went to see what was going on.

He found Crowley in the hallway, yelling at someone- no, yelling at a plant.

"Really. Today, you're going to do this to me? Today of all days? WE. HAVE. A. GUEST. Do you- do you think he wants to see yellow leaves? Yellow? I'm. I'm just... You disappoint me. I thought, just today, _just today_ , you could all behave. But no." Crowley picked up the offending plant and brought it up to his face while the rest trembled. "You know what happens now."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Crowley," said Aziraphale, swopping in and taking the plant from Crowley. "This is no way to treat your plants, the poor things. Look how scared they are!"

"What would you know about gardening? You treat slugs with love. They're pests."

"Oh, and I suppose yelling works?"

"Well, obviously. Look at my plants."

"I see a plant with a yellow leaf."

Crowley crossed his arms and glared at Aziraphale instead of digging himself more of a hole. He watched Aziraphale set the plant back down and stroke the leaf, which turned green in his hands.

"Did you just-"

"Come on Crowley, I've made tea." Aziraphale said, cutting him off, and he pulled Crowley by the arm to the kitchen. Crowley went willingly, weakened by the physical contact, still spluttering about the leaf.

"Did you just miracle that plant?" Crowley asked, taking a mug from Aziraphale. Aziraphale only shrugged. "Did you just waste a miracle on a leaf?"

"It's not a waste, Crowley."

"How is it not? It' a leaf! You got excited over getting Michael to miracle you a towel. You still won't take any of Jeff Bezos' money."

Aziraphale let Crowley's rant hang in the air a moment while he sipped his tea before he responded.

"It's not a waste because it matters to you."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how do you think I paid for dinner yesterday?" he said, flashing Crowley a cheeky grin.

* * *

Crowley lurked at the back of the shop, watching Aziraphale flit between a few customers, not selling a thing. He insisted the sale yesterday was only an accident, he'd been distracted. Crowley wondered why he didn't just open a library.

"Hey, Aziraphale, why don't you just open a library?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale turned only enough to shoot him a look before going back to being uncooperative towards his customer. Crowley huffed and placed the book he'd been looking at back down carefully before he sauntered across the shop. He leaned himself against a shelf just next to Aziraphale and the customer.

"Crowley, I'm trying to... I'm busy."

"Nah, you're not, you're never going to sell another book unless I plant one on you," Crowley said, taking the book from the customer and placing it back on the shelf. They shot both Crowley and Aziraphale quite a dirty look before leaving. "But really, why not a library?"

"Do you have any idea how many books libraries lose?"

"Personal library."

"I need a job, Crowley."

"Why? You don't even make any money! Oh wait, _is this a front?_ "

"Don't be ridiculous. I saved up enough over the last six thousand years."

"Oh, smart. I should have done that."

Aziraphale went back to straightening up books as Crowley lurked, watching him intently. So much so that Aziraphale felt his ears getting hot.

"Hey, with me, Angel." Crowley said. He walked up to Aziraphale and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from another approaching customer and towards the back of the shop, hiding them both behind some shelves.

"I can't just hide here all day."

"Oh why not?" asked Crowley, as he moved in front of Aziraphale and pushed him up against the shelf. Aziraphale was suddenly reminded of the night before and tried to keep his composure.

"Well, I've got nothing to do back here. It would be boring." he said, trying very hard to not look Crowley in the eye. Or sunglasses.

"This won't be boring." Crowley said, his voice low and husky as he brought his face closer to Aziraphale's. Aziraphale was overcome with conflicting urges; to push Crowley away because they were in public, it's not proper; to just let him, he enjoyed it so much last night; to take charge and stop letting Crowley tease him with how slow he moved and kissed. Their lips met and Aziraphale practically melted. His old self was gnawing at him, this is wrong, he's on the wrong side, but Crowley was right. This wasn't boring at all. This was fun. There was something rather thrilling about kissing in the bookshop with customers just on the other side of the shelves.

As the kiss grew deeper and rougher, as Aziraphale found himself moaning quietly into Crowley's mouth while he was squashed up against the bookcase, he felt something.

"Crowley!" he scolded as he pulled away enough to speak and Crowley moved to kiss his neck "Oh! That's nice... wait, Crowley."

"What?" Crowley asked as he pulled back and looked Aziraphale in the eye. He sounded concerned.

"Is that uh... Is that really necessary? You don't even need one of those." he said, glancing down. Crowley gave him a wicked grin and then went back to kissing Aziraphale's neck, drawing small gasps from his Angel.

"I just want you to know exactly how much I'm enjoying this." he mumbled, his breath against Aziraphale's neck making him shiver.

"You couldn't just tell me?"

"Oh no, this is _much_ more fun." Crowley said, pushing himself harder against Aziraphale.

They both jumped when a cough interrupted them.

"Right, books, yes, nice books you have here, sir, I love books." Crowley said as he jumped back from Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked sheepishly at the customer who had interrupted them.

"Perhaps I should go deal with this, Crowley." he said and walked around to the front of the shop to find some other way of avoiding a sale. Crowley remained at the back of the shop, sulking, as he debated if making that particular human's life a living hell would be reasonable. It would certainly get him some points with Hell, if that even mattered any more. But he thought back to his plants, to how Aziraphale had reacted to his anger... he decided he'd rather keep in his Angel's good books. It's not like he wouldn't have another chance to corner him in the back of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the anon who offered me a limb of theirs to eat if I write, and to thishazeleyeddemon for helping me cus I'm a dumbass who knows nothing about Good Omens.


	3. I Want You To Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets Aziraphale alone long enough to really have some fun.

For the third time that week, Aziraphale found himself between Crowley and a solid surface. And finally, they were alone enough that he could properly enjoy himself without his sensibilities getting in the way. Sure, someone could probably peer in through the book shop window and catch a glimpse if they were lucky, and yes, he did have things to be doing like reading a delightful and incredibly rare book he had just got his hands on, but Crowley had a way of being incredibly persuasive. Today, persuasion came in the form of a shirt that was barely buttoned and a mid-calf length, pleated skirt that Aziraphale would never admit to liking quite as much as he did.

Aziraphale gasped quietly and bit his lip as he let Crowly fumble at his bow tie and shirt buttons. He ran his fingers through Crowley's hair and gripped it by the nape of Crowley's neck, drawing a sound from him that was half a moan and half a growl.

"Is this what it's going to be then? Are we just going to spend every day kissing?" Aziraphale asked as Crowly kissed down his neck, towards his now exposed collarbone.

"You talk too much, Angel," Crowly muttered, and he nipped at Aziraphale's skin, making the angel moan a little, "Why, are you bored?"

"No! Heavens, no, absolutely not."

"Then shut up." Crowley said, teasing, and he kissed Aziraphale hard in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"But I was just wondering-" Aziraphale mumbled against Crowley's lips, and Crowley pulled back, a smile playing across his lips. Aziraphale shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's carry on." He tried to kiss Crowley again, but Crowley moved just slightly out of his way.

"Oh no, go on, what is it?"

"Nothing! It's nothing."

"You _are_ bored, aren't you, Angel?" Crowley said, his voice playful and teasing, as he grabbed Aziraphale's hips and held him in place while he pressed himself against his Angel. "Do you want something else?"

"No! I just want you to keep kissing me. Perhaps." Aziraphale said, not even looking Crowley in the eye, "Perhaps... perhaps I'm curious... never mind."

"About what?" Crowley whispered, his lips by Aziraphale's ear so that he wouldn't see the effect he was having on Crowley. Crowley may have been the one pushing here, which ordinarily would suggest he had enough confidence to maintain his composure, but Aziraphale just did something to him that made him melt.

"Oh... just... stuff. Stuff and things. Things and stuff." Aziraphale said, awkwardly clearing his throat when he felt Crowley silently chuckle.

"Go on, say it."

"No!"

"I know exactly what you want to say so you should say it."

"That's just a reason for me not to say it!" Aziraphale said, not sure if he was actually annoyed or just being defensive. Crowley was looking him in the eyes again now, the snake-like slits making Aziraphale feel like prey in the most wonderful way.

"But I want you to say it."

Aziraphale was grinning now, having found an opportunity to tease Crowley in return. "Why do you want me to say it?"

"Just... because."

"Go on. Tell me and I'll say it."

Crowley made a strange sound as he exhaled. "Just.. you know... it would be nice I guess. If you said it." Aziraphale raised his eyebrow. "Fine! It would make me feel good! Specifically in the trousers- well, the skirt department, ok?"

"You wouldn't be thinking about things like that if you didn't insist on having _that_ around me." Aziraphale said, before gently pulling on Crowley's thin scarf, bringing their lips together again, so close that they touched. Crowley whined a little when Aziraphale teasingly resisted his attempts to kiss him.

"I put it away already. Now kiss me, Angel."

"No you didn't, you just swapped it."

"How would you know?" Crowley asked while forcing little kisses on Aziraphale, making him giggle a little.

"You're soaking right through your skirt."

Crowley collapsed against Aziraphale's neck, hiding his face that was rapidly turning red.

"Shut up. Anyway, I told you, now you say it."

"FIne," Aziraphale said while he stroked Crowley's hair. "I've been wondering about... sex. Having sex. Specifically with you. Maybe. If you want. You don't have to it-" Aziraphale was cut off from his rambling by Crowley kissing him deeply, one of his hands traveling down Aziraphale's body to his ass.

"Of course I want to, you beautiful idiot."

* * *

The two of them tumbled on to Aziraphale's bed, Crowley on top, glued together at the lips, while Crowley pulled Aziraphale's blazer off of him as hurriedly as he could without ripping it. Aziraphale did his best to cooperate, though his actions were clumsy with such an attractive distraction all over him. Crowley moved to unbutton Aziraphale's vest, his fingers moving quickly as if he was well practiced at unbuttoning other people's vests.

"Wow, you're quite quick with that." Aziraphale said as Crowley moved back to more easily remove Aziraphale's clothing. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, and a flash of worry crossed his face.

"Is that ok? Should I slow down?"

"Well, I don't know, I suppose you know how this works better than I do."

"No, I mean, is it ok? Are you ok with that?"

"Well, it was me that suggested-"

"No. No do you like that? Do you like me going so fast or would you prefer me to slow down? What do you want?" Crowley said, somewhat exasperated. He quite suddenly remembered why he had a personal rule against seducing virgins. Aziraphale looked slightly taken aback.

"Well, I uh... I suppose I haven't really given it much thought." he said. Crowley sighed and climbed off Aziraphale, and sat down next to him on the bed. "No, no it's fine, Crowley, please don't stop."

"I can't do this with you if you haven't even thought about what you want, Angel." Crowley responded, a soft look on his face. He put his arm around Aziraphale and pulled him close to his chest.

"But I have! That's why I said it!"

"Not enough. I don't know how you want to do this, and you don't either. I don't want my first time with you to end badly. I don't want your first time to end badly."

"Well, I guess I don't really know what there is to think about..." Aziraphale mumbled, feeling dejected. There was an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he tried to not give in to the thought that he'd done something wrong, somehow.

"Have you- uhhh... have you ever thought of what you might like? Just like, in theory."

"Do you mean like... masturbation?"

"Well-" Crowley said, a little shocked that Aziraphale was being so forward, "Not specifically, but that would count. Have you even...?"

"I've had this body for six thousand years, I've tested its functions from time to time, Crowley. No need to be so shocked."

" _Tested its functions?_ Wow, very sexy way of putting it."

"Anyway... I'm not sure that would be helpful. It never did interest me much."

"Why? What did you think about?"

"Nothing really. Just.... just sex."

"So sex doesn't interest you? So why-"

Aziraphale lifted his head up and gave Crowley a gentle kiss. "You interest me. The thought of sex with you specifically interests me. I don't know how I want to do this with you, but I want to find out."

Crowley smiled, and he kissed Aziraphale back. "Ok then, Angel." And Crowley moved back on top of Aziraphale, kissing him far more gently this time, taking off his clothes slowly and carefully like he was unwrapping fine china. Aziraphale undid the few buttons Crowley had bothered with, and he gently, tentatively stroked his hand over Crowley's chest. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and guided it up to his nipple. The noises that Crowley made as Aziraphale stoked him, it made the Angel so excited, the kind of excitement he'd only had before when getting up to the kind of trouble that came with plenty of danger. So much of this situation excited him in that way. Doing this with a demon, not knowing exactly what was going to happen, even Crowley's worrying earlier that things could end badly... the fear of consequences gave Aziraphale a rather odd thrill.

Aziraphale let Crowley pull him into a sitting position so that together they could remove Aziraphale's vest and shirt. Crowley's skirt bunched up around his thighs as he straddled Aziraphale, who started to slowly stroke further up Crowley's thighs, making the demon squirm as he teased. The teasing was making Crowley terribly impatient, so much so that he threw Aziraphale's clothing aside without a care for their quality, and he started removing Aziraphale's trousers with the same impatience as when he started with his vest. Aziraphale showed a similar lack of regard for Crowley's shirt, but he made no attempt to remove the skirt, he thought Crowley looked rather nice in that. Instead, he reached under it and under the underwear (Which by the feel of it, barely counted as underwear) and squeezed Crowley's ass, letting his nails dig in ever so slightly. Crowley hissed in a distinctly snake-like fashion, a look of pure pleasure on his face.

When Aziraphale was finally fully undressed, Crowley began to cover his body in kisses, letting his amber hair fall over his face and drag down Aziraphale's torso. Aziraphale was breathing heavily, his fingers wrapped in Crowley's curls. Crowley stopped and looked up as he approached Aziraphale's waist with his kisses.

"You know... if you want to do this... you might need to... you know." Crowley said, glancing down at Aziraphale's crotch, which at the moment resembled a Ken doll.

"Oh! Oh right, of course, I forgot. Well, do you have any, uh, preferences?"

Crowley bit his lip, trying not to laugh at how formal Aziraphale was still trying to be. "Oh, I'm not fussy. I like a bit of everything."

"Ok. Any recommendations then?"

Crowley stumbled on his words for a few moments, not sure at all how to respond. "Well, you know... they're all- they're good in their own ways. Why are you making this complicated, just give me something to play with."

"You are very demanding, Crowley." Aziraphale said, before concentrating for a moment. A second later, something bumped against Crowley's chin, and he looked down in surprise.

"Wow. How did you know I'm a size queen?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Crowley said, smiling at Aziraphale before he moved down far enough to wrap his lips around Aziraphale's dick.

"Oh! Oh, that is- yes that's- that's quite nice... You're rather... Oh, you're quite good at that, Crowley" Aziraphale said, his eyes closed and his back arched.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking and fucking moan." Crowley said and went back to sucking Aziraphale's dick, making sure to tease his Angel plenty with his tongue. Aziraphale nodded and moaned, just like he was told; the sounds seemed to travel right through Crowley and made him shiver and drip. As Crowley worked his way down, Aziraphale's grip in his hair became tighter, pulling delightfully at Crowley's scalp and holding him in place with even his throat starting to be filled. Crowley worked hard, drawing moans and whimpers and even some swearing from Aziraphale. He was unwilling to come up for air. He'd waited far too long to get his mouth on Aziraphale.

Before the oxygen deprivation could force Crowley to take a break, Aziraphale pulled him back up by his hair and kissed him forcefully. He slipped his free hand back under Crowley's skirt and down the front of his underwear and stroked Crowley's clit gently, causing the demon on top of him to collapse a little as his knees went weak.

"Oh fuck. You're not bad at that."

Aziraphale smiled wickedly. "Shut up and sit on my dick." he said, his lips still touching Crowley's as he spoke. Crowley looked shocked to hear such words come from the mouth of his Angel, but he was infinitely more aroused by it and made quick work of pulling his underwear aside and guiding Aziraphale's dick inside of him. He moved agonizingly slowly at first, ignoring Aziraphale's pleading to go faster, and he teased Aziraphale with glimpses as he kept lifting his skirt and letting it fall back down. Six thousand years of wondering how good it would be to have Aziraphale underneath him, begging and moaning, and it was better than he'd ever hoped.

Crowley placed his hands on either side of Aziraphale for support and began to move faster, changing the pleading to a delightful, lust-filled "Oh _yes_." Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and pulled him against his chest, alternating between kissing Crowley and moaning. Crowley's own moans increased in pitch as his clit rubbed against Aziraphale's body as they moved.

"Wait- wait a minute," Crowley said as he stopped moving and sat up, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Aziraphale whined and wriggled in frustration.

"What? No! Let's not!"

"It's important."

"What is?"

"Does your cum count as holy water?"

Aziraphale stared blankly at Crowley for a moment. "You are- you are joking, right?"

"It's a liquid! It- it- it comes from your body! You're an angel!"

"Oh. You're not joking," Aziraphale said, trying not to sound amused. Crowley folded his arms and glared at Aziraphale. "Oh come on, Crowley."

"You're not taking this seriously!" Crowley said, pouting. Aziraphale sighed and, quick as lighting, flipped Crowley over onto his back.

"It doesn't count unless someone- who isn't you- blesses it. Now stop worrying and let me fuck you." Aziraphale said, and he lifted up Crowley's legs and kissed him deeply as he pounded him into the mattress. Crowley was almost incoherent, he tried to speak but he couldn't form a word, let alone a sentence. One hand was tangled in the sheets, gripping tightly, the nails of the other dug into Aziraphale's back, leaving deep welts. He was so overwhelmed by how well Aziraphale fucked him that he couldn't even manage to kiss him, he just lay there moaning, letting his back arch as his heart rate and volume increased. He practically yelled when he came, his body tightening around Aziraphale, and when his head had cleared enough he smothered Aziraphale in kisses until he came too and collapsed on Crowley's chest.

It seemed like it took forever for either of them to have enough breath back to speak, in the meantime Aziraphale just lay on Crowley's chest, smiling lazily, while Crowley played with his hair. Eventually, Aziraphale looked up at Crowley.

"I think I rather enjoy your company when you are bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been screaming for two days for these two to fuck. This chapter almost killed me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am crowdsourcing kinks for this fic, blease give me suggestions for what these darlings could do, my usual kinks are uh... not going to work for this. At all.


End file.
